


五十度灰 two

by atatamori



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: ABO/血族/BDSM





	1. Chapter 1

12  
“我想一个标记会让你情愿一些。”玖兰枢说道。他的声音动听优雅，却平缓过头，像是天生不该与性相关的事件扯上关系。  
“当然不会是永久的标记。我并不愿碰你。”

锥生零还尚不理解“碰”字的真正含义，他面露鄙弃，“谁会稀罕？”  
“我劝你快点让我回去。而不是在这里痴人说梦地说些不把人当人看的梦话。”

“我可以原谅你这一会儿短暂的失礼。”玖兰枢的语气却显然并不显多么愉快，“鉴于你很快就要央求我来标记的情势。”  
锥生零以一个白眼回应他的过于自大。

玖兰枢站得离他很近了。因而很轻易地就能伸手掐住他的脖子。  
“呜——”  
锥生零被迫仰起了脸，用仇恨的眼神看他。  
他慢条斯理地解释，“有很多种方法能让一个Omega陷入发情的状态。”  
“最强力的是Alpha的信息素。”  
“你知道信息素最浓郁的部分是什么？”他另一只手拔出一柄小巧的匕首，眼也不眨地在自己的一只手腕上划了一道。  
“体液。”他回答。

只在血液滴出的瞬间，锥生零的气息就彻底紊乱了起来。  
“这是什么——啊！”他的瞳孔紧缩，身体蜷缩，用手捂住心脏上方，而努力想要挣扎出吸血鬼的禁锢。  
“或许有些人一开始就会想到精液。但不是。”玖兰枢的手臂如雕塑般纹丝不动，“对于血族，血液，才是首要。”  
“让你转变分化的，是我的毒液。”  
“即是说，你无法抗拒我的血液。这是写在你基因里铁的法则。”

“血族的性别里还藏着许多必要的常识，尤其是对于Omega。”  
“一条一条。你会逐渐学会的。”

锥生零听见了这句话，但他已经无法分辨其中的含义。  
在玖兰枢终于松开手的时候，他已经无法支撑起自己的身体，而直接滑落到了地上。他像是感到了极端的寒意，像个婴儿般蜷缩起了自己的身体，手臂怀抱，而不断地轻轻发抖。  
但实则不是。  
他依然感到炙热，仿佛在夏日40度的正午行走在沙漠上。只能拼命地撕扯自己的衣服，甚至连过于敏感的皮肤也想亲手扒下。  
他极致地渴求有什么能解决他的干渴，抚慰他的燥热，但他更隐隐地知道，能解决这个问题的东西是他不能沾染的毒品。

玖兰枢并不在乎自己的手掌被血液染得潮湿。他用带着血液的指尖隔空在Omega的脸上滑动，而面上带着冷漠的审视，就好像他是实验室的医生，可以对手下的小白鼠做出任何他需要的行为，甚至操控它的生死。  
血液的铁锈气激发出了把他改造成半吸血鬼的毒液。它们在他的血管里肆虐，冲击着他的神经，甚至让他长出了此前从未有过的獠牙。  
他如此痛恨眼前这个蹲在他面前居高临下的男人，却发自心底地想要跪在他的面前乞求他的施舍。  
随着手指的移动，他越来越迷茫的眼睛也跟着移动。像一条被引诱的蛇跟随了上去，想要吸食那种他前半生从未品尝过的东西。  
他的舌尖伸了出来，划过自己的獠牙，在划过那滴欲坠的血，最后缠绕上男人的指尖。  
他青涩、笨拙又热烈地舔舐与吸吮，从上到下，从含吮到吞没。就是在这件事上，远近闻名的优等生依然算得上具有天赋。

“跪下。”  
他听见男人冰冷的命令。  
“跪在我的面前，发誓你永远会忠于我、服从于我，听从我的一切命令。”  
他的双目失神，瞳孔扩张到最大。他感觉自己的身体不再属于自己，而拥有了自己的意识，现在正顺从地屈下了一条腿。  
理智挣扎着露出了一个头，却被再度靠近的手指搅弄得更加浑浊。  
但这至少暴露了什么让他丧失理智的罪魁祸首。

“跪下！”语气变得更加严厉了。  
“不……不！”他怒吼着挥开了血族的手臂，或许是Omega史上的第一次。

他被隐怒的吸血鬼再次按着后颈摁在了地上。

13  
血族对自己转变的人类有生来的控制权。在上个世纪以前，至少他们都还在以“父亲”“孩子”的称呼来体现这种绝对的上下分级。  
纵然没有完成初拥，却也不该有太多不同。  
可眼前的男人不仅接受的是他的毒液，还是一个尚未被标记的Omega，他不该再拥有自己的意志。或是说，不再可能抵抗他的命令。

玖兰枢并不经常做得这样过分。他寻常甚至并不需要流出自己的血。  
但这个男人，总是一次、一次逼迫他做得更多。

Omega是一种极其脆弱的性别。即使他们同样属于血族。  
他们的意志极其容易崩溃，长期需要Alpha的抚慰，就像真正的菟丝花，凝结了吸血鬼所有的缺陷。  
更深一点说，他们畏惧疼痛。  
这也是之前玖兰枢不满的缘由。但现在，他可以妥善地利用。

14  
锥生零的手臂被铁链高高捆在了头顶，只能被迫地跪在地上。他的眼睛被布料遮挡，嘴被口嚼堵住，而寂静狭窄的小房间也不足以满足他的听觉。  
这样的情况已经持续了好几天。

他无法看见、无法听见、无法发声，也无法动弹。如果是一个人类被这样对待，身体很容易就会垮掉。但吸血鬼生来凌驾于人，纵然只有一半的能力也同样足以支撑他继续。  
支撑不下去的是心理。

黑暗剥夺了他的一切。  
不管他怒吼、或是沉默、或是哭叫，回应他的永远只有一片仿佛世界只剩他一人的寂静。  
自愿或被迫的，他已经开始越来越渴望哪怕是一丁点的回应。

更可怕的还不是这个。  
饥渴像火焰一样时刻在他的喉咙与胃里燃烧，逼迫得他几乎昼夜不眠。  
但囚禁他的人从不给他人类的食物。每一次，只有血，无尽的血。  
他反胃地呕吐过，又被灌得更多，到了最后，他连反抗也不再有，只安静地吸食对方给予的“食物”，顺服地满足自己对这些血液的渴望，就像他全身都已经被血液充斥，成了真正的吸血鬼。

他听见了门口传来的声音：钥匙插进钥匙孔里，轻轻一转。  
他有些恐惧、反感，却更是迫切地把头尽量地靠近那个方向。

那里偶尔会来人。  
都是从不发出声音的。  
进门后会用细细的软鞭抽打他。不至于造成疼痛，甚至连痕迹也没有，轻微至此，却足以在这样的情形下成为他渴求的唯一的刺激来源。  
每一鞭都是在提醒着他，他还活着，而不是被流放在了缺乏生命的火星。

在鞭打结束后他能得到今天的食物。  
男人把自己的伤口放在他的嘴边，一边容忍他吸食自己的血液，一边用那种特有的冷淡声音说道：“现在是下午七点。”  
每一次都是这个时间。

他自己是无法知道时间的。  
可令他恐惧的是，他却开始时刻期盼着那个“七点”的到来。

玖兰枢沉默地站在门口。  
房间里的男人依然被吊着，一副狼狈。这个姿势让他的上半身被尽可能地拉长、挺直，哪怕是抽出一半的衬衫下摆也遮挡不住他那段纤瘦而有力的腰。或者再往下一点，挺翘得令人惊诧的臀部。  
看得出来男人的骨架天生偏小，手腕与脚腕处瘦得青筋鲜明，但每一处肌肉都并不松懈，并非来自于健身房的蛋白粉填充，而是实际的常年锻炼给予的勋章。  
他十分苍白，甚至超过吸血鬼。发色眸色极淡，仿佛生来就未曾被色素沾染。可他现在很脏。往常或许会被人怀疑白化病的皮肤上，被转黑的血液弄得仿佛刚从沟渠里爬出来。  
不可否认他生来就具有的优势：堪比上层吸血鬼的容貌，时常松懈也不会落后的学业，无需多少锻炼就能掌握的运动天赋。  
他几乎是玖兰枢能找到的最好的选择——没有人会怀疑一个人类的天之骄子会臣服于吸血鬼的脚下。  
只除了一项不能让他满意：分化后，Omega的性别。  
但好在，他颇有耐心，进行到了现在，就是这个唯一的缺陷也差不多被填补完整。

玖兰枢蹲下来，多日以来第一次取下了男人眼睛上的布条。  
他几乎都要以为他哭了。  
但很显然这个半Omega的意志强硬到出人意料。他的眼眶红了一点，眼神却依然写满了仇恨与愤怒。  
只是很可惜，在内心里他时刻咆哮着抗拒，在身体上他只能屈服于本能。  
在玖兰枢的气息出现的瞬间，他就已经低低喘息了起来。

Omega必须随时为他的Alpha服务，哪怕还不是完全体也无异。

“乞求我。”玖兰枢再次命令。  
“乞求我标记你。”

银色的睫毛被一些水汽粘黏在了一块，下头遮挡的眼睛里却写满了“绝不”。

玖兰枢不会再因此而感到不快了。他几乎已经习惯。  
接下来的动作也是彼此已经习惯的。  
锥生零瑟缩了一下，却发现今天的自己没有迎来那柄软鞭。在之前他看不见，并不知道那个行为实则并不来自于眼前的男人，而只能从吸血后的声音里做出推论。  
眼睛恢复了视觉后仿佛变得更加敏锐。在玖兰枢划出一道伤口时，他几乎习惯性地温顺低头。一把钥匙的形状就出现在他的眼前。  
他的身体几不可察地一颤，又很快恢复了原状，仿佛再次放纵自己沉入了吸血的快感。  
在心理上他对血液的气味有着极大的方案。作为重案组的成员，这种气味往往意味着恐怖的凶杀。而生理上他变得越来越渴求。  
即使再三警戒自己不能沦陷，当锥生零勉强清醒过来的时候，他依然发现自己正在舔舐那个男人的手指。他跪在地上，双手束缚，并两眼朦胧地渴求他痛恨的人。  
这种认知让他发出了痛苦的呜咽。

男人的手指首次覆上了他的身体。只有指尖的部分，若即若离地在他的后背凹陷处移动了一小段距离。  
即使透着衣物，那种好像刚从南极凿下来的寒冰的温度依然让他冷得一颤。  
但最令人惊讶的部分还不在这里。  
锥生零痛苦地低泣了一声，不可置信地意识到仅仅是因为这样一个微小的触碰，他的身体就已经进入了情热的状态。这还是这么多天以来的第一次。  
即使那些人再怎么说“发情”、“狂躁”，他都像一个真正的性冷淡患者一般，从未展现过作为男人或是Omega理应出现的生理反应。就算在这一切以前也算不上有多少。他总有更多、更重要的事情需要他关注，而不是去看一群他不认识的陌生人做爱而达成自己的满足。  
可现在，在全世界他最不情愿的人面前，他确实地勃起了。  
被迫打开的双腿不足以让他掩藏起这份难堪。  
他只能竭力低着头，闭上双眼，死死咬住下唇，希冀头发能为自己遮掩一二。

幸运的是，男人没有一如既往地揭开他最难堪的一面。不幸的是，随着男人缓慢沿着他手臂往上的动作，他越来越控制不住自己的反应。  
身下的裤子压迫得他十分难受，而细碎的呻吟断断续续地从牙关里泄露出来。  
直到最后手臂上的锁链被打开，他发出了一声天鹅折颈般的低吟，无力地往前倒在了男人的身上。

他大口大口地喘息着，炙热的气息被尽数喷洒在男人的颈间。好像不这样的话，他就会窒息而亡似的。  
他的皮肤烫得就像刚从火上拿下来，只有眼前冰冷得毫无生气的身体能为他缓解一二。  
锥生零极其不情愿地，又反抗不了本能地伸手抱住了男人，依然在微微发颤，带着明显的迟疑，不敢直接触碰地环在男人的背后。

男人有一双火一般红色的眼睛，却冰冷得好像其中从未存在过人类的感情。  
他冷漠地看着锥生的作为，面上始终纹丝不动，就像在看一场拙劣的戏剧，而并不打算给予任何礼节性的回应。  
他的手往下解开了Omega的裤链，冰冷的温度刺激得对方陷入更深的颤栗。在一瞬后又移开，从衬衫的下摆钻入，在滚烫的肌理上划过冰块般的路线，却又在下一秒掀起更高的火焰。  
不再被束缚后，那个器官变得嚣张而不争气，只在男人的手前进了寸许的时候，就伴随着主人低低的哽咽喷射出了液体。  
锥生零被极大的羞辱感刺激得闭上了眼睛，每一次急促的喘息都伴随着濒临崩溃的泣音。他并不知道自己仰长脖颈的动作是一个Omega恳求被标记的本能。纤长的睫毛不停颤动，他表现出的模样脆弱得就像一块1毫米厚度的薄冰。  
直到男人站起，走出门外，唯一的光线再次消失，他还依然蜷缩着抱住自己，不可置信、又无能为力地发出对自己的厌弃。

15  
“那个房间的客人逃走了。”有人怯懦地来告罪，“像是有钥匙。”  
坐在主位的男人的西裤口袋里，已经不再有那个异常明显的钥匙轮廓。  
“先生，我们是不是……”下属的询问被他用手势打断。

“没有必要。”  
“他会来找我的。”玖兰枢看了一眼怀表，接着转离了视线。  
表盘上，时针正指着这一天清晨的“七点”。


	2. FOUR

27  
他所在的机构当然算不上福利不好。  
每个季节都有专属的制服，走到哪儿都能叫人一眼识出身份。这样的制服当然是一切私人夜间场所最避之不及的客人。  
但深究起来，锥生零从小到大就从未主动意识到一次自己与氛围格格不入的问题。相反，他习以为常。

酒保擦着酒杯，谨慎地看着吧台尽头的男人。  
他穿黑色高领风衣，内衬修身白衬衫与紧身长裤，一双黑色系带长靴踏在另一张凳腿上。光从这一身打扮，酒保就知道他来自哪儿。更不用提他坐在那儿，却冷脸只点了一杯柠檬水。  
一看就是来观察嫌犯。

28  
但事实上，不是。

他穿着制服，坐在欲望弥漫的地下酒吧，垂头握着自己的酒杯，却已经在恍惚地询问自己到底为什么出现在这里。  
从机构离开的瞬间，他还在为那个男人终于消失在了视野中而感到呼吸一松，下一秒，他脖子处被咬的伤口突然燃烧起来。如果硬要比方，或许就是把他的身体强行拉开了一个巨孔，而把燃烧中的汽油灌了进去，最后又缝了起来，放任他的身体内部被烧得越来越火热、痛苦，却没有任何能发泄在外的途径。  
他的视野变得模糊起来，大脑也朦胧一片。他咬紧了牙关，而手却不自觉地向自己的身下伸去，几乎在快触及小腹的时候，另一只手才狠狠地把它拍开，警告它这正是大庭广众，人来人往的街道之上。

他开始闻到一种气味。  
在初时他以为是玫瑰的香气。清甜、纯净，如一汪春季的暖泉，仿佛能抚慰他此时的焦躁与热度。他不禁嗅得更多。  
他有些沉迷了。  
甚至迈开了脚步，想要找到那股香味的源头。

“您有什么落在办公室了吗？”机构门口的门卫探出身问了他一句。  
锥生零震惊地停了下来，环顾四周，他发现自己正站在刚刚离开的建筑里头，在大厅中被来往的路人投以注视。  
他茫然地看了看周围，突然向上望去：楼上，棕发的男人垂眸俯视着他，就像在冷漠地观看一场堕入地狱的现场表演。  
那股玫瑰的馥郁如今化作了一整个血海的铁锈气，沉郁、可怖地向他袭来。  
所谓的玫瑰都是谎言、假象、诱饵，只要他抓住了一片花瓣，就会化作漫天的血海将他淹没。  
锥生零惊骇一声，转身飞快逃去。

他死死咬住了牙关强迫自己清醒，直到嘴唇上被咬出了一道伤口，鲜血刺激得他一个激灵。  
趁着短暂的清醒时间，他脚步踉跄地推开了排队的众人，在抱怨声里催促的士司机赶快开车。逃得越快越好，越远越好，一直到再也闻不到那个气味的地方。  
大抵就是所谓的“信息素”。

他蜷缩在车座上，极低地发出了一声不甘的闷哼。  
他以为自己已经离开那栋建筑了，离开了那个男人。  
在刚刚变为半吸血鬼的时候，他没有经历过这种状态。在那个漫长的黑色周里，他也抵抗住了那份悸动。在那数个“下午七点”的暗示里，他强迫了自己去找男人的脚步。可他如今终于逃了出来，却终于迎来了那个所谓的时期。  
直到现在，他意识到，他还依旧被关在那个不见天日的黑屋里，只能祈盼着男人给他的血，或是疼痛。  
他变得有些绝望起来。

29  
“我的雷达绝不会错。”  
“玩弄这样禁欲而强大的男人才是顶级的享受。”  
“看他现在这样，要么他故作清高，只为了钓高档的凯子。要么他中了药物，正等着来帮助的好心人。”  
“不管那一边我都不会错过。”  
坐在卡座里的某个男人站了起来，信心十足。

他坐在了那位被畏惧、厌烦，却又被觊觎的探长身边。他甚至没有说话，而直接伸手覆上了探长放在杯子上的手背。  
伏在吧台上的男人并未反抗。  
他得寸进尺地凑了上去，甚至呼吸已经触碰了男人的颈窝。  
雪白的肤色往往更不容易掩藏秘密。耳尖的绯红把主人的状态暴露无遗。探长极为轻弱地低低喘息，在白净的肤色上显得过于艳丽的唇间不停吐出炙热的气息。仿佛已经意识不到外界的存在。  
果然是吃了药。

Lucky。瞧瞧他捡到了什么样的漏。

30  
锥生零再度恢复了模糊的意识的时候，发现自己正被一个男人半拉半抱地往酒吧的楼上带去。他出任务的时候也不是没有来过这样的地方。知道那上头都是些什么样狭窄、阴暗又气味难闻的小房间，唯一的作用就是为了需要的人提供那张床。  
在意识到这一点后，他的脚步明显放慢了。  
“怎么了——”在那个男人发声的时候，他抓住自己肩上的那只手，先是一扭，再是往前一摔。男人重重摔倒在地上的声音吓散了不少在楼梯上就迫不及待的性爱伴侣。  
“我操你……”男人一边痛苦地呻吟，一边骂咧不停。  
他从不理会落败者的不忿。按住自己的左胸，跌跌撞撞地想要往楼下走。

“这可不是一个出去的好状态。”  
那个味道，又来了。

锥生零比之前意识到可能会被带走上床的时候要惊怒一百倍。这或许是因为，只有那个血族，是他无法确保自己能占上风的存在。他几乎没有回头，只跨过了楼梯扶手，就想直接跳到楼下去。  
他被扯着衣领拉了回来，身体重重地撞在了墙上。他闷哼了一声，可他不看那个男人，依然固执地想要尽快逃离。

“还没有认清现实吗？”他面前的男人一手撑墙，依然是那副冷眼旁观的恼人表情。  
“你还能支撑多久？五分钟？十分钟？在之后，这里每一个人都能轻易地带走你，无须强迫就能让你跪着乞求他们上你。”  
“……滚！”他从牙缝里勉强挤出。心里却绝望地意识到男人说的是事实。  
“你对我……做了什么？”

血族冰凉的手指从他颈间的伤口处划过，他发出了一声不可自控的颤栗呻吟，“一个短暂标记。”  
“不足以让你只渴望我一个人的抚慰。却足够Alpha的信息素轻易引发你的发情期。”  
他轻轻地发着抖，不可自控的。“畜……生……”他从牙关里挤出，却已然带上了隐隐的哭腔。  
他自己都不敢碰自己了。那些敏感而滚烫的肌肤就是在与衣物的摩擦间都变得愈发渴望起来，身下的器官甚至进发到已经打湿了内裤。

“你依然可以选择。”玖兰枢捏住他的下巴，迫使他看着自己，声音变得有些阴冷，“看着我！”他命令。  
“去楼下被一群人轮奸，或是央求我带你离开。”  
“现在，选择。”

31  
锥生零的眼睛通红，淡紫的眼眸中罕见地噙了些微水光。他的一只手想要拒绝地搭在男人的手上，而另一只手却颤抖地搭上了男人的肩膀。  
他仇恨、痛苦，却又渴望地看了血族一眼。

“……离开……”  
“你的礼仪呢？”

他狠狠地咬住了牙，半晌才松开，“求……你……学长……”  
他几乎用尽了前半生所有的屈服。

32  
他靠在男人的肩膀上，那条血管就在他的眼皮底下。即使他再不情愿，那些在黑屋里被调教的日子依然对他造成了足够的影响。  
他感到自己的獠牙非自己所愿地伸了出来，靠了过去，想要咬开那片薄薄的肌肤。

他被人突然推开。  
“别忘了。”玖兰枢开始提醒他那些调教的成果。这是两人都心知肚明的：  
先忍受过疼痛，才能得到奖励。

就像动物园里的驯兽。

锥生零不愿被这样对待。  
可身体有时会和理智分离。  
在玖兰枢说“跪下”的时候，他颤了颤，最终跪在了柔软的床铺上。

他的风衣早就被脱下了。只剩一层细薄的衬衫作为最后的屏障。在男人从后头一把扯开他的前襟时，他想到：他不该总把衬衫上端的扣子打开得太多。  
他的眼睛又被遮掩了起来，双手被绑在了身后，而身体被迫直直挺立。

他的身体十分漂亮。过白的肤色被暖色的灯光覆盖上了一层莹润的光晕，触感极好的皮肤上几乎看不见毛孔，如丝绸的肌理彰显着饱经锻炼的肌肉：胸肌、腹肌、人鱼线。其次，这些肌肉却又是纤薄的、柔软的，丝毫不妨碍人们意识到那些过于纤细的腰肢，过于挺翘的臀部。  
扣子全部脱落的衬衫半遮半掩地把这些展示了出来。在这之外，又随着主人的喘息而剧烈颤抖着。  
玖兰枢想要进行下一步的手停顿了一下。又接着继续。

他手上戴着黑色的皮手套，就像不愿真的触碰到他的身体。这种做法让锥生零再一次大的颤栗了一次。就像他是动物一般。他屈辱地咬住了牙。  
可紧接着，他又开始了低低的呻吟。

随着玖兰枢的靠近，那股足以冲昏他头脑的香味变得愈发浓重。准确来说，他并不能真的说出那是种什么味道。但它显然十分有效，甚至超过一切药物，让对大部分药物天然不耐的锥生零陷入狂热。  
玖兰枢的手指开始在他的身体上缓慢移动。  
从昂起的下巴之下，滑过仰起的颈部、突出的喉结。“唔……”他低喘了一声，咬住了自己的下唇。  
再接着，是双胸间的低浅凹陷。它们并不仅仅从这经过，而是途中走向一旁的凸起。  
手指在已然凸出的乳头上轻轻一拨。后者弹了一弹，等恢复静止的时候，变得在空中愈发可怜起来。手掌覆盖在柔软的肌理上缓缓揉弄，先是聚起一个小峰，绯红的乳头令人生怜地出现在最上头。再是以猜测不出的方向时而扭动，时而捏起。一些时候会让他身下的器官变得更加肿胀，一些时候，在他已沉溺于快感的时候，却又突来一次尖锐的疼痛，让火热的温度稍稍停滞一会儿。渐渐的，他开始习惯于在疼痛的时候，也得到同样的快感。  
手指再接着往下。  
在黑暗中，一切都变得敏感。  
他能清楚地感觉到自己的裤子纽扣被解开。拉链被逐渐拉下的声音缓慢又冷硬。  
被束缚多时的器官终于能探出来松一口气。

男人握住了它。隔着皮质的手套。  
即便如此，在被碰到的那一瞬间，锥生零就极其难堪地意识到，自己的那处已经在跳动着准备喷射。男人又突然手上施力，把那股濒临的冲动掐了回去。  
他发出了一声痛苦的呜咽。  
“我可以让你结束这一切。”他听见男人在自己的耳边说话。  
在Alpha刻意释放的信息素里，他被Omega的本能灼烧得全身都开始带上了粉色。  
他快要支撑不住了。

“只要你开口请求我。”

一个长久的沉默。  
直到他的鼻翼微微一缩，突然意识到了男人已经摘下了手套，划破了手指。来自“主人”的血液带着无与伦比的吸引力。甚至超过了眼前对性欲的满足。  
在第一滴血液滴上他的身体时，他猛地打了一个颤。  
终于，他松开被咬得血迹斑斑的下唇。  
“求你……”他濒临低泣地恨声低道。

“求你……”  
“求谁？”  
“……”

“……学长。”  
到了这个时刻，他依然不愿说出“主人”那个词。  
然玖兰枢深知过犹不及的道理。

他的双手被松开了。  
他的手指有些不可置信地张了张，但还不待他想得更多，它们就像有了自己的意识，向着自己的小腹以下伸去。  
几乎在双手触碰上去的第一刻，他就迎来了高潮。  
“唔——”他咬牙闷哼了一声。  
在最关键的时刻，血族再次咬破了他脖子处的腺体，鲜血像之前被男人手指低落下来的那样，缓缓流了出来，继续在身体上滚动。  
但即使此刻还有着疼痛，他也无法抑制住身体的本能。在一声压抑到极致的低吼里，他苍白而颤抖的小腹上被数道黏稠的液体沾染。  
鲜红的血液从雪白的肌肤上缓缓流过，直至滑入下身银色的丛林里。

“舔干净。”血族把咬破的手指放在男人的唇边。  
摘下眼罩后，依然是那个恨意未减的眼神。  
可带着这样不甘的眼神，他却依然张开了嘴，伸出了绯红的舌尖，用极其不情愿的表情舔过了溢出的血液，迫切而渴望地吸食着伤口，想要获得更多，口腔里温热而湿润。  
随着他的吸入，Alpha也悄然收回了过于惹人的信息素。  
怀中的身体还在被高潮后的余韵和吸血的快感弄得轻轻打颤，却不再像先前那样陷入疯狂的渴求。

无法散发信息素的半Omega理应完全无法挑起Alpha的回应。  
本该如此。

玖兰枢目光幽深地看着身下的男人。  
可作为一个男人，一个在禁欲底下藏着性感的男人，却能轻易挑起另一个男人的性欲。

“够了。”  
他的声音愈发低沉，抽出了手指。  
带着谁也不知的星点狼狈，血族离开房间。


	3. SEVEN

46  
有人告诉他，做爱这事，是人类的天赋。或许一开始时会摸不着头绪，但很快，你会变得熟练、沉入其中、甚至从一个青涩的新手成为一个掌控者。  
但那人指的，绝不包括眼下他需要面对的情况。

锥生零的手掌往前擦过一段距离，五指承受不住地伸开，然后紧紧攥住下头光滑的床单。他无法忍受，只能把脸埋进身下的床铺，发出沉闷而忍耐的低吟。  
他的下巴被迫抬了起来，他只能看着前方，而身后的男人靠了过来，贴在他的耳边，“你可以更享受一些。要知道，在同性做爱的世界里，更享受的多半是下方。我无意在一开始就给你留下不好的记忆。”  
可他并非那个世界的人，也从未想过自己有一天会进入。他竭力侧向了另一边，“……滚。”  
“我走了，你又要找谁来帮你度过Omega的发情期？召牛郎？买玩具？”锥生零听见了自己后背的衬衫被撕裂的声音。男人轻易地撕开它，就像那只是一层礼物的包装纸。  
“承认吧，锥生。比起其他所有人，你更宁愿是我。”

实际上他的情况已经算不上好。  
突如其来的发情期比之前任何一次被Alpha恶意挑起的都严重，或许说，这才算真正的Omega发情期，前头都只是开胃小菜。  
他喘息间像在喷着火焰，皮肤滚烫而受不了一丁点的触碰，乳头挺立而突出，身下的器官坚硬得像根石头，而最令人难堪的还在于，那个他从未想象过的地方，正在不甘地收缩、分泌液体，时刻告诉着大脑：它已经准备好被另一个男人进入了，并且，如果它得不到满足，它会继续骚扰得主人最后连一根钢管也愿意凑合。  
锥生零不甘而屈辱地攥紧了拳头，在被男人从后面抱起来后，他用尽了最后一点仅剩的神智，“……这只是……一场性……”他死死咬住了下唇，然后因为男人的拥抱而颤抖起来，“不是……做爱……”  
“我不会……和你……做爱……”  
“当然。”玖兰枢轻易地承诺。这反而也是他原本希望的。  
“……只是……这只是因为你……该死的毒液……我对你没……没有任何……”  
“我知道。”玖兰枢把他转了过来，让他分开双腿，跪在自己的身上。他微微仰视着到此时还在倔强“宣言”的Omega。  
这个Omega咬着唇，满一副心不甘情不愿的模样，这对一个第四代吸血鬼来说，算是一个巨大的侮辱——多少人跪着央求他的一夜情，而真正得到的人却在打心底里厌恶此事。但好在这个Omega的潜意识还多少懂得审时度势。  
锥生零把手放在了男人的背后，环抱住他，而一副任由处置的姿态。

玖兰枢当然不会这么轻易地就放过他。  
他轻声的，像是还在过去，作为一个学长教导叛逆的后辈，“你该对我说什么？”  
即使已经被调教了多次，就是做梦也明白“如果不按玖兰枢的命令开口，会被怎样更可怕地对待”，锥生零依然不情愿轻易屈服。  
他沉默着，与耐心比他强大数百倍的吸血鬼僵持。  
直到身下的再一次火焰燃烧遍了全身，他才低低地央求出声，“……求你……”他的声音几乎听不见，只能贴着男人的耳边低声乞求，“求你……”他的屈辱感达到了这些日子里的高峰。  
“求你……上我……”  
——自己哀求一个自己厌恶的家伙，一个男人，一个吸血鬼，上自己。还有什么能比过这个的屈辱程度？

放在平常，如果没有听见锥生零称呼他为“学长”或“主人”——总之是一切能显示出上下阶级感的词汇，玖兰枢是绝不会这么轻易地放过他的。  
但他自认慷慨又善良，体贴地考虑到这是Omega第一次正式的发情期，更何况后者已经第一次在声音里夹杂了一点哭腔，所以——  
他不吝于给人一点奖励。

他先前已经撕开了男人的衬衫，现在他把那些破碎的布料从那具身体上更多地扫开。再是宽松的休闲裤。这种裤子好处在于，只要解开皮带，就只消一会儿，就能自动从那双腿上滑下。配合上如今Omega任取任求的模样，就仿佛是锥生零正在主动献身一般。  
这多少满足了玖兰枢近日多数被此人抗拒、厌恶的不满。  
现在锥生零已经全身赤裸了。  
他跨坐在血族的腿上，像是支撑不住似的，把手微微地碰着男人的肩膀。由于对性的渴求，他的身体已经向前挺立，像一个急于向客人展示的精致玩偶，和他平日那副仿佛和性绝缘的禁欲模样可完全不搭。  
再看他的表情——  
玖兰枢心情愈发愉悦了起来。  
他喜欢看人在他面前露出这样乖巧的表情——被迫的乖巧，愤怒与杀意被掩藏在这样的忍耐、服从之下。没有什么能比这个更能让他意识到自己对此人拥有的绝对掌控权。  
他开始伸手触碰眼前的躯体。  
依然是温热的，和真正的吸血鬼不同。  
皮肤光滑如绸缎，上头一丝疤痕也没有，这是天赋使然。  
手下的肌理柔韧却不乏柔软，毫无多余的赘肉，在触摸时，你能清楚地感受到底下澎湃的生命力，以及“这具身体赋有力量”的事实：这样一个拥有力量的人，却被你压在身下。

不知道为什么总有人猜测玖兰枢这个人和性事搭不上边。  
吸血鬼同样拥有性欲，而他作为一个男性，已经活过了上千年的时光。  
他当然饱富经验，熟知任何一种能让人得到极致快感的手段，精通每一个人们听过或未曾听说的姿势，足以让一个从未有过经验的可怜者，比如锥生零，很快陷入他想要的状态。  
甚至他只用手指就能挑动起后者的全部欲望。而锥生零活到这么大，却连想象里都不曾知道有朝一日，他会对性渴求如此。  
玖兰枢正在抚摸他的身体，先是身前，在放松下来时线条没那么明显的胸膛、小腹，“唔——”锥生零忍痛地呜咽了一声，他感到自己的乳头被吸血鬼尖锐的牙齿咬破了。他很害怕，哪怕那个器官对于男性毫无用处，但他也不想和身体的一部分说再见。  
玖兰枢抬起了头，嘴角边带着一点血迹。  
谢天谢地，他的乳头没有被咬掉。但流血了——理所当然的。血液再一次在他的身体上煽情地滚动。可“有幸于”先前玖兰枢对他坚持不懈的调教，这种程度的疼痛只能让他更加沉入快感的深渊。  
脊背，那些仿佛带有电流的手指从单薄的肩胛骨出发，然后以那条凹陷为主道，不急不缓地散着步。每一次触碰，都引来身下身体的一次颤栗。  
再接着，它们滑进了最终的目的地，寻找到了那处甬道的进口，在主人的闷哼与本身的渴望里，陷了进去。  
这种被逆向进入的错乱感虽然还不至于疼痛，却已经足够锥生零濒临崩溃地往前倒在男人的肩上。在身体上他是如此地渴望这个，甚至在玖兰枢的手指进入之际就开始努力地讨好。可在心理上他又如此厌恶这个。厌恶他从未接触过的性事，厌恶把自己变成这样的吸血鬼，还厌恶这样轻易屈服的自己。  
他想要报复。  
他想要施恶的男人也感到痛楚。  
他不管不顾，仰头咬破了眼前的脖颈。  
那里是他最熟悉的地方，依然流出了他熟悉的血液。  
他渐渐地分不清自己到底是在被Omega的情欲支配，还是被吸血鬼的食欲支配了。  
只有一条在他的大脑中以绝对的优势占据：  
“操我！”他用力把血族按到床上，恶狠狠地要求。  
甚至是一个和男人往常相似的讨厌选择：  
“要么现在，要么，我去找比你更干脆的人。”  
他并不知道在床事上，这类话并不能对一个男人轻易说出。尤其还是一个自尊心大到超过地球的男人。  
说出这种话来，目的更像是——  
找操。

玖兰枢的眼神一暗，手上轻轻施力，两人再次调转位置。  
“我不会对你温柔。”他事先说明。  
吸血鬼当然可以温柔。  
——以牺牲自己快感的方式。  
做爱总是需要两方满足，不然就只剩下了单方发泄。  
“你如今的身体足够承受。”玖兰枢捏住他的下巴，终于不再用那种阴柔温和的说话语气，而是冷声的，“就算你再怎样哭着央求，我也绝不会理会。”  
“给我做好觉悟。”  
现在，锥生零被欲望冲昏的脑袋，感到了一阵后知后觉的惶恐。

一个男人的正常尺寸是多大，锥生零平常从未关注过。他属于在学校男生们上厕所时比来比去的时候，单独拥有一个被孤立的空间的坚定禁欲派，连自己的都未曾怎么关注。  
所以，现在他也不能准确地描绘出那个男人的尺寸究竟多大，超过了平均线多少。  
只有一点十分清楚。  
“不……不要了……”他低低啜泣着往前爬了几步，很快被抓住脚腕拖了回来。他更多的抗拒被撞成了断断续续的碎片。  
太大了。他感到自己的身体就像已经被撕裂了，或者张大了不可思议的地步，就连脑袋似乎都要被那物什占满。他咬住了自己的手背，咬出了血也不松开。他害怕如果松开了，他就会情不自禁地向男人哭着求饶，或者更糟，发出快感的呻吟。  
男人一如他之前所说，并不对他温柔。  
他会从身后伸出手，从身前抓住他的肩膀，强迫他不能逃离自己的冲撞。他会往前咬住他的耳钉，咬破他的耳垂、脖颈、后背，细小的血液流动出来，被血族煽情地舔去。疼痛能让昏沉中的意识短暂地清醒一刻，却马上又被拉得更深入。  
锥生零听见了自己的声音变得沙哑起来，只能发出有气无力的低喘，而没有完整的句子。他的下半身几乎不剩下什么知觉，只有无尽的快感深渊。不知道是Omega的天赋使然，还是玖兰枢的技巧过于高超，他觉得自己的身下已经软成了一滩水。他伸出手，颤抖着往自己身下摸索去，想看看那里是否真的已经不再属于自己。  
“不。”男人似乎误解了他的意图，抓住了他的这只手，“在我同意以前，你不能轻易高潮。”  
这只手被抓了上去，另一只手被从口里拿了出来，上头的伤口被男人的一个吻轻易地弄得愈合。两只手就此被并拢按在他的头上。  
好了。现在除了一张嘴，他身上的什么部分都不再属于自己了。  
在这种情势下，依然存在着调教的身影。  
他崩溃地咬住了身下的床单。  
玖兰枢很快发现了这点。他恶趣味十足，把Omega抱了起来，膝盖并拢放于胸前。  
姿势改变后，锥生零发出了一声高亢的尖叫。  
他一贯是善于忍受疼痛的。只除了这种他过去从未尝试过的疼痛。  
他紧紧地按住玖兰枢束缚他的手臂，希冀能挣扎出这道禁锢。可紧接着又开始的进出让这个举动成了支撑自己的最后手段。他用力摇着头，想要抵抗住这种疼痛与快感并存的感受。可玖兰枢却抓着他的下巴，迫使他只能高高地仰起脸，与他进行第二次舌尖之间的喂血。  
在吸食血液的时候，快感甚至又加深了一倍。  
“求你！求你！”现在他不再犹豫了，在咳着血躲开男人的双唇后，他急促地低声央求，他克制不住地低泣着，“求你，快点结束……”  
“那么这一次，”男人奖励他的顺从，身下的速度陡然加快了起来，并且开始对准了一处隐秘而令人疯狂的入口，用力地撞击起来。“我满足你。”  
可锥生零已经顾不上这份奖励。他的大脑昏沉，被体内再度加快的冲撞弄得只能崩溃得哭出了声。他不知道自己此时体内被进一步进入的部位是独属于Omega的生殖腔，也不知道后果，只有一种身体被全然占领，溃不成军到再也不剩下自我的颓然与绝望。  
一阵长长的喘息。  
锥生零高高地仰起了自己的脖颈，如同常被形容的一只天鹅，在被液体涌入体内的时候闭上了眼睛，眼角的眼泪从抿紧的唇角滑落。而男人却咬住了他的颈部，腺体从未被这样深地刺破过。  
他隐隐地感到有些东西变得不一样了，可他没有多大的精力再去多加考虑。他的神思恍惚着，仿佛游荡在云层之上。他什么也不愿想了。  
“还不到放松的时候哦。”在他马上就要陷入沉睡的时候，男人又捏住了他的下巴，声音温和地，又是不容反抗地说道。  
“不是说过吗？吸血鬼的结合是什么样的、Alpha和Omega的结合意味着什么……我会一一教会你的。”  
男人咬破了自己的手掌，含着血送进了他的嘴里，舌头伸进来，强迫他吞咽下去。吸血鬼的精力总是能很快被血液填满。  
现在，他的身体又拥有了迎接下一次的气力。只除了精神上——  
他就要崩溃了。


	4. SEVEN

46  
有人告诉他，做爱这事，是人类的天赋。或许一开始时会摸不着头绪，但很快，你会变得熟练、沉入其中、甚至从一个青涩的新手成为一个掌控者。  
但那人指的，绝不包括眼下他需要面对的情况。

锥生零的手掌往前擦过一段距离，五指承受不住地伸开，然后紧紧攥住下头光滑的床单。他无法忍受，只能把脸埋进身下的床铺，发出沉闷而忍耐的低吟。  
他的下巴被迫抬了起来，他只能看着前方，而身后的男人靠了过来，贴在他的耳边，“你可以更享受一些。要知道，在同性做爱的世界里，更享受的多半是下方。我无意在一开始就给你留下不好的记忆。”  
可他并非那个世界的人，也从未想过自己有一天会进入。他竭力侧向了另一边，“……滚。”  
“我走了，你又要找谁来帮你度过Omega的发情期？召牛郎？买玩具？”锥生零听见了自己后背的衬衫被撕裂的声音。男人轻易地撕开它，就像那只是一层礼物的包装纸。  
“承认吧，锥生。比起其他所有人，你更宁愿是我。”

实际上他的情况已经算不上好。  
突如其来的发情期比之前任何一次被Alpha恶意挑起的都严重，或许说，这才算真正的Omega发情期，前头都只是开胃小菜。  
他喘息间像在喷着火焰，皮肤滚烫而受不了一丁点的触碰，乳头挺立而突出，身下的器官坚硬得像根石头，而最令人难堪的还在于，那个他从未想象过的地方，正在不甘地收缩、分泌液体，时刻告诉着大脑：它已经准备好被另一个男人进入了，并且，如果它得不到满足，它会继续骚扰得主人最后连一根钢管也愿意凑合。  
锥生零不甘而屈辱地攥紧了拳头，在被男人从后面抱起来后，他用尽了最后一点仅剩的神智，“……这只是……一场性……”他死死咬住了下唇，然后因为男人的拥抱而颤抖起来，“不是……做爱……”  
“我不会……和你……做爱……”  
“当然。”玖兰枢轻易地承诺。这反而也是他原本希望的。  
“……只是……这只是因为你……该死的毒液……我对你没……没有任何……”  
“我知道。”玖兰枢把他转了过来，让他分开双腿，跪在自己的身上。他微微仰视着到此时还在倔强“宣言”的Omega。  
这个Omega咬着唇，满一副心不甘情不愿的模样，这对一个第四代吸血鬼来说，算是一个巨大的侮辱——多少人跪着央求他的一夜情，而真正得到的人却在打心底里厌恶此事。但好在这个Omega的潜意识还多少懂得审时度势。  
锥生零把手放在了男人的背后，环抱住他，而一副任由处置的姿态。

玖兰枢当然不会这么轻易地就放过他。  
他轻声的，像是还在过去，作为一个学长教导叛逆的后辈，“你该对我说什么？”  
即使已经被调教了多次，就是做梦也明白“如果不按玖兰枢的命令开口，会被怎样更可怕地对待”，锥生零依然不情愿轻易屈服。  
他沉默着，与耐心比他强大数百倍的吸血鬼僵持。  
直到身下的再一次火焰燃烧遍了全身，他才低低地央求出声，“……求你……”他的声音几乎听不见，只能贴着男人的耳边低声乞求，“求你……”他的屈辱感达到了这些日子里的高峰。  
“求你……上我……”  
——自己哀求一个自己厌恶的家伙，一个男人，一个吸血鬼，上自己。还有什么能比过这个的屈辱程度？

放在平常，如果没有听见锥生零称呼他为“学长”或“主人”——总之是一切能显示出上下阶级感的词汇，玖兰枢是绝不会这么轻易地放过他的。  
但他自认慷慨又善良，体贴地考虑到这是Omega第一次正式的发情期，更何况后者已经第一次在声音里夹杂了一点哭腔，所以——  
他不吝于给人一点奖励。

他先前已经撕开了男人的衬衫，现在他把那些破碎的布料从那具身体上更多地扫开。再是宽松的休闲裤。这种裤子好处在于，只要解开皮带，就只消一会儿，就能自动从那双腿上滑下。配合上如今Omega任取任求的模样，就仿佛是锥生零正在主动献身一般。  
这多少满足了玖兰枢近日多数被此人抗拒、厌恶的不满。  
现在锥生零已经全身赤裸了。  
他跨坐在血族的腿上，像是支撑不住似的，把手微微地碰着男人的肩膀。由于对性的渴求，他的身体已经向前挺立，像一个急于向客人展示的精致玩偶，和他平日那副仿佛和性绝缘的禁欲模样可完全不搭。  
再看他的表情——  
玖兰枢心情愈发愉悦了起来。  
他喜欢看人在他面前露出这样乖巧的表情——被迫的乖巧，愤怒与杀意被掩藏在这样的忍耐、服从之下。没有什么能比这个更能让他意识到自己对此人拥有的绝对掌控权。  
他开始伸手触碰眼前的躯体。  
依然是温热的，和真正的吸血鬼不同。  
皮肤光滑如绸缎，上头一丝疤痕也没有，这是天赋使然。  
手下的肌理柔韧却不乏柔软，毫无多余的赘肉，在触摸时，你能清楚地感受到底下澎湃的生命力，以及“这具身体赋有力量”的事实：这样一个拥有力量的人，却被你压在身下。

不知道为什么总有人猜测玖兰枢这个人和性事搭不上边。  
吸血鬼同样拥有性欲，而他作为一个男性，已经活过了上千年的时光。  
他当然饱富经验，熟知任何一种能让人得到极致快感的手段，精通每一个人们听过或未曾听说的姿势，足以让一个从未有过经验的可怜者，比如锥生零，很快陷入他想要的状态。  
甚至他只用手指就能挑动起后者的全部欲望。而锥生零活到这么大，却连想象里都不曾知道有朝一日，他会对性渴求如此。  
玖兰枢正在抚摸他的身体，先是身前，在放松下来时线条没那么明显的胸膛、小腹，“唔——”锥生零忍痛地呜咽了一声，他感到自己的乳头被吸血鬼尖锐的牙齿咬破了。他很害怕，哪怕那个器官对于男性毫无用处，但他也不想和身体的一部分说再见。  
玖兰枢抬起了头，嘴角边带着一点血迹。  
谢天谢地，他的乳头没有被咬掉。但流血了——理所当然的。血液再一次在他的身体上煽情地滚动。可“有幸于”先前玖兰枢对他坚持不懈的调教，这种程度的疼痛只能让他更加沉入快感的深渊。  
脊背，那些仿佛带有电流的手指从单薄的肩胛骨出发，然后以那条凹陷为主道，不急不缓地散着步。每一次触碰，都引来身下身体的一次颤栗。  
再接着，它们滑进了最终的目的地，寻找到了那处甬道的进口，在主人的闷哼与本身的渴望里，陷了进去。  
这种被逆向进入的错乱感虽然还不至于疼痛，却已经足够锥生零濒临崩溃地往前倒在男人的肩上。在身体上他是如此地渴望这个，甚至在玖兰枢的手指进入之际就开始努力地讨好。可在心理上他又如此厌恶这个。厌恶他从未接触过的性事，厌恶把自己变成这样的吸血鬼，还厌恶这样轻易屈服的自己。  
他想要报复。  
他想要施恶的男人也感到痛楚。  
他不管不顾，仰头咬破了眼前的脖颈。  
那里是他最熟悉的地方，依然流出了他熟悉的血液。  
他渐渐地分不清自己到底是在被Omega的情欲支配，还是被吸血鬼的食欲支配了。  
只有一条在他的大脑中以绝对的优势占据：  
“操我！”他用力把血族按到床上，恶狠狠地要求。  
甚至是一个和男人往常相似的讨厌选择：  
“要么现在，要么，我去找比你更干脆的人。”  
他并不知道在床事上，这类话并不能对一个男人轻易说出。尤其还是一个自尊心大到超过地球的男人。  
说出这种话来，目的更像是——  
找操。

玖兰枢的眼神一暗，手上轻轻施力，两人再次调转位置。  
“我不会对你温柔。”他事先说明。  
吸血鬼当然可以温柔。  
——以牺牲自己快感的方式。  
做爱总是需要两方满足，不然就只剩下了单方发泄。  
“你如今的身体足够承受。”玖兰枢捏住他的下巴，终于不再用那种阴柔温和的说话语气，而是冷声的，“就算你再怎样哭着央求，我也绝不会理会。”  
“给我做好觉悟。”  
现在，锥生零被欲望冲昏的脑袋，感到了一阵后知后觉的惶恐。

一个男人的正常尺寸是多大，锥生零平常从未关注过。他属于在学校男生们上厕所时比来比去的时候，单独拥有一个被孤立的空间的坚定禁欲派，连自己的都未曾怎么关注。  
所以，现在他也不能准确地描绘出那个男人的尺寸究竟多大，超过了平均线多少。  
只有一点十分清楚。  
“不……不要了……”他低低啜泣着往前爬了几步，很快被抓住脚腕拖了回来。他更多的抗拒被撞成了断断续续的碎片。  
太大了。他感到自己的身体就像已经被撕裂了，或者张大了不可思议的地步，就连脑袋似乎都要被那物什占满。他咬住了自己的手背，咬出了血也不松开。他害怕如果松开了，他就会情不自禁地向男人哭着求饶，或者更糟，发出快感的呻吟。  
男人一如他之前所说，并不对他温柔。  
他会从身后伸出手，从身前抓住他的肩膀，强迫他不能逃离自己的冲撞。他会往前咬住他的耳钉，咬破他的耳垂、脖颈、后背，细小的血液流动出来，被血族煽情地舔去。疼痛能让昏沉中的意识短暂地清醒一刻，却马上又被拉得更深入。  
锥生零听见了自己的声音变得沙哑起来，只能发出有气无力的低喘，而没有完整的句子。他的下半身几乎不剩下什么知觉，只有无尽的快感深渊。不知道是Omega的天赋使然，还是玖兰枢的技巧过于高超，他觉得自己的身下已经软成了一滩水。他伸出手，颤抖着往自己身下摸索去，想看看那里是否真的已经不再属于自己。  
“不。”男人似乎误解了他的意图，抓住了他的这只手，“在我同意以前，你不能轻易高潮。”  
这只手被抓了上去，另一只手被从口里拿了出来，上头的伤口被男人的一个吻轻易地弄得愈合。两只手就此被并拢按在他的头上。  
好了。现在除了一张嘴，他身上的什么部分都不再属于自己了。  
在这种情势下，依然存在着调教的身影。  
他崩溃地咬住了身下的床单。  
玖兰枢很快发现了这点。他恶趣味十足，把Omega抱了起来，膝盖并拢放于胸前。  
姿势改变后，锥生零发出了一声高亢的尖叫。  
他一贯是善于忍受疼痛的。只除了这种他过去从未尝试过的疼痛。  
他紧紧地按住玖兰枢束缚他的手臂，希冀能挣扎出这道禁锢。可紧接着又开始的进出让这个举动成了支撑自己的最后手段。他用力摇着头，想要抵抗住这种疼痛与快感并存的感受。可玖兰枢却抓着他的下巴，迫使他只能高高地仰起脸，与他进行第二次舌尖之间的喂血。  
在吸食血液的时候，快感甚至又加深了一倍。  
“求你！求你！”现在他不再犹豫了，在咳着血躲开男人的双唇后，他急促地低声央求，他克制不住地低泣着，“求你，快点结束……”  
“那么这一次，”男人奖励他的顺从，身下的速度陡然加快了起来，并且开始对准了一处隐秘而令人疯狂的入口，用力地撞击起来。“我满足你。”  
可锥生零已经顾不上这份奖励。他的大脑昏沉，被体内再度加快的冲撞弄得只能崩溃得哭出了声。他不知道自己此时体内被进一步进入的部位是独属于Omega的生殖腔，也不知道后果，只有一种身体被全然占领，溃不成军到再也不剩下自我的颓然与绝望。  
一阵长长的喘息。  
锥生零高高地仰起了自己的脖颈，如同常被形容的一只天鹅，在被液体涌入体内的时候闭上了眼睛，眼角的眼泪从抿紧的唇角滑落。而男人却咬住了他的颈部，腺体从未被这样深地刺破过。  
他隐隐地感到有些东西变得不一样了，可他没有多大的精力再去多加考虑。他的神思恍惚着，仿佛游荡在云层之上。他什么也不愿想了。  
“还不到放松的时候哦。”在他马上就要陷入沉睡的时候，男人又捏住了他的下巴，声音温和地，又是不容反抗地说道。  
“不是说过吗？吸血鬼的结合是什么样的、Alpha和Omega的结合意味着什么……我会一一教会你的。”  
男人咬破了自己的手掌，含着血送进了他的嘴里，舌头伸进来，强迫他吞咽下去。吸血鬼的精力总是能很快被血液填满。  
现在，他的身体又拥有了迎接下一次的气力。只除了精神上——  
他就要崩溃了。


End file.
